Shaft and bearing deformation may occur at the interface of a bearing inner race and the shaft to which it is coupled, because of the heat generated by the turbine rotor and conducted by the shaft supporting the turbine rotor, especially when the bearing is close to the turbine rotor. This phenomenon of coning has been found to be especially problematic in gas turbine engines where the main shaft bearing is between the compressor module and the turbine module and in close proximity to the turbine module. The thermal conduction from the turbine rotor has resulted in coning of the shaft as well as of the bearing, leading to premature bearing distress.